The patent document KR 10-0870072 relates to a stand for attaching a hanging banner, comprising fixing devices and flexible feet, which can be adjusted whenever the stand is standing on an uneven surface. A main disadvantage with this solution is that it is very complicated to produce.
The patent document SE 469 404 relates to a stand for panels comprising lists with magnets for connecting said panels to each other. The panels are supported by a foldable frame.
The patent document US 2005/0166430 A1 relates to a collapsible display arrangement comprising both permanent magnets and magnetic strips in order to connect several display arrangements to, and in line with each other. This solution is not optimized when the floor is uneven.
The patent document DE 198 50 267 A1 relates to a flexible banner stand with means for tensioning the banner.
The patent document EP 2 226 781 A1 relates to an advertising structure using banners which are able to shift and reposition themselves in the presence of wind and telescopic rods affixed to poles. The structure may be single or double sided to hold advertisement banners. It is easily dismantled, and almost fully made in aluminium. The first semi-fixed structure to be positioned onto a pre-existing pole base.
The patent document WO 2006/086847 A1 relates to a portable banner support that supports the banner so as to effect a curving of the banner. The banner support arrangement 1 comprises a pair of metal, ground engaging feet 2 that together create a base 2. The base comprises a collar 4, which is adapted to receive the upright resilient support member 6. The banner 14 is supported at its ends by the upper and lower transverse members 16 such that the banner is in tension between its ends. Each of the transverse members 16 is curved so that the banner follows a curved shape between its sides.
The patent document US 2005/0017137 A1 relates to an adjustable and collapsible display stand that provides improved adaptability to uneven surfaces. Adjustable, flexible connections between strut braces and adjoining struts and a vertical support member allow a user to adjust the angle, load, support and position of the collapsible display for enhanced usage. This display stand is rather complicated to assemble.
The patent document US 2002/0121034 A1 relates to a banner stand 10 (See FIG. 1) for displaying a banner 12 including two feet 16 for maintaining the banner stand 10 in an erect position, a pole assembly 18 for supporting the banner 12, a hanger 20 attached to the back face B (see FIG. 4) of the banner 12 and removably attached to the pole assembly 18, and a base tube 22 to which the banner 12 and the feet 16 attach.
The patent document WO 99/59121 relates to a presentation device 1 comprising a base 5 and bars 3 which can be connected to one another and which are provided for a flexible stand 2, which can be connected to the base 5 via a plug connection. The presentation device 1 also comprises crossbars 9, 10 provided as a holding device for a presentation media 6. The base is configured with four elongated feet 14-17. The feet 14-17 are connected to an elongated transversal support 11 and can swivel from a folded resting position parallel to the transversal support 11 to a functional position in at least essentially perpendicular manner relative to the transversal support 11, and can swivel back again.
The patent document FR 2 775 107 relates to a flexible banner stand with means for tensioning the banner. (See e. g. FIGS. 1-4).
In view of the above mentioned documents there is a need for a collapsible display means which is easy to assemble and provides adaptability to uneven surfaces. Furthermore, there is also a need for a display means which can be connected to each other creating a display system in a flexible way.